xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rictor
Rictor is one of the X-23 experiments created by Alkali-Transigen. He is the oldest, and acted as a leader to the X-23 children. His genetic template is of the mutant Avalanche, with similar powers, including control over the earth element. Biography ''Logan Rictor was created along with April, Bobby, Charlotte, Delilah, Erica, Gideon, Jackson, Jamaica, Joey, Jonah, Julie, Laura, Mira, Rebecca, Stephen, Tamara, Tomás, by Zander Rice as part of the Transigen Project. Rice used genetic samples from mutants to create new embryos that were carried by captured women. His biological father was Dominic Petros, having been created with DNA samples acquired by Alkali-Transigen, and thus shared his ability to control the power of the earth. The mutant children were supposed to become soldiers, but were deemed failures after the creation of X-24. After the X-24 project was a success, and the X-23 Project a failure, Transigen scheduled all the other subjects for termination. With the help of the nurses, who had grown attached to the children, the mutant children escaped to find Eden, a safe haven for mutants in North Dakota, while Laura was spirited away and adopted by her nurse, Gabriela Lopez. When Laura and Logan finally reach Eden, Logan collapses and the mutant children help him up to their hideout by lifting him up on a stretcher. Rictor tells Tamara to steadily bring Logan up and then swing the mutant towards him. Rictor uses a hook to bring the stretcher closer to him to safely get Logan onto the ground. Logan looks up and gazes at all of the mutant children before passing out again. Later on, Logan is nursed back to health by Rictor and the mutant children. Gideon prepares a serum for Logan and asks Rictor if the dosage is good, but Rictor says that the dosage is too much, and tells Gideon to reduce it. Delilah prepares a wet towel for Logan and uses her Ice Breath on it to make it cooler. As she puts it up to Logan's face, he unexpectedly grabs her arm before letting go, causing a startled Delilah to back away. Logan takes the vile of the Mutant Serum from Gideon, suprising the young mutant, and inquires as to where they got it from. Rictor explains it's from where the mutant children all came from: Alkali-Transigen. The doctors would give it to the children when they would fight, as it makes a mutant stronger. Logan quickly points out that the serum makes mutants crazy and it could kill them, but Rictor says it won't if used in small doses before informing Logan that the serum is helping him heal. Logan asks where Laura is, and Bobby tells him that she's sleeping across the room and asks if Logan wants him to wake her up. Logan replies with a no. Afterwards, all the mutant children have dinner outside by a campfire. 2 days later, after the mutant children trim off most of Logan's beard, Logan asks Rictor how long he's been out. When the pair get outside, Logan repeats the question as to how long he's been in bed, which Rictor replies "Two days", greatly suprising the former. Rictor tells Jonah to go inside and tell everyone to start packing. Surprised that the mutant children have been waiting in Eden for 2 days, Logan tells Rictor that they can't just stay in Eden. Rictor tells him that they had to wait, it was the plan. The mutant children had until that day to find their way to Eden. Logan proceeds to express concern, telling Rictor that if they keep waiting, Alkali will find the mutant children and kill them all, before telling the young mutant that they all need to get out of Eden. Rictor reassures Logan by telling him that the mutant children were planning to leave the next day before dawn, as they are gonna cross the border, which is a safe haven. Rictor goes up to the lookout and communicates with a woman via radio, asking her if the same coordinates are still available, which she confirms. Between noon and 5 o'clock, satellites will be blind, and the mutant children's asylum has been approved. Rictor says "Copy" in compliance. Afterwards at the lookout, while the mutant children are packing, Rictor tells Laura to swing the telescope to her right and asks if she can see the woods. She complies in Spanish, and Rictor explains that it's an 8-mile hike through the woods. He then asks Laura if she can see the pass, which she confirms, as Rictor tells her that the pass is the border. That's where the children will be safe. Rictor turns around and notices Logan before inviting him into the lookout. Rictor explains how Laura told him everything Logan has done for her, saying that she was lucky to have him. Rictor presents an envelope full of money to Logan, telling him to take it, it's his before asking if it's why Logan did it. Logan confirms this, but refuses, telling Rictor that the mutant children need it. Rictor chuckles and says "Suit yourself". The next day, the Reavers are approaching, and Rictor and the mutant children try escape across the Canadian Border. Rictor tells his friends to run towards the mountains. As the mutant children rush towards the border, Rictor tells Jonah and the others run, before getting shot in the arm. Donald Pierce approaches, and holds Rictor at gunpoint, telling the young mutant to breathe, as it's only a flesh wound. Logan kills most of the Reavers, but they eventually hold the most of mutant children at gunpoint. When Logan approaches, Rictor tells him to waste Pierce, who then knocks Rictor temporarily unconscious. After Logan shoots Zander Rice dead, mutant children manage to escape, with Rictor, having regained consciousness, witnessing Logan battle X-24. When Laura engages X-24, Rictor calls out her name in worry. During the battle, Rictor uses his powers to lift one the Reavers trucks up into the air and drop it on top of X-24. While X-24 was buried underneath the truck Rictor dropped on top of him, a weakened and exhausted Logan tells the mutant children to run. However, X-24 began to dig his way out from underneath the truck, and the mutant children ran as X-24 engaged and overwhelmed Logan. Eventually, Laura then killed X-24 with an adamantium bullet in an attempt to save Logan. Unfortunately, Logan then died due to his slowed healing factor and injuries sustained fighting X-24. The mutant children all witnessed Logan die from his injuries, with saddened expressions on their faces. A funeral was held for Logan by the mutant children. At Logan's funeral, Laura quotes the Western classic, ''Shane. Afterwards, Rictor, with his arm in a cast and sling, grabs his backpack and tells his comrades that they need to go. Laura, and the others then make their way across the Canadian border. Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Geokinesis' - Rictor can move, shift, manipulate and control all forms of rock and earthly substances. He has demonstrated great control over this ability. Rictor has shown that he can make the earth around him erupt in the shape of pillars, which can be used to balance objects on. This allowed him to raise a truck into the air and drop it onto X-24, though this strained him greatly. |-|Abilites= *'Skilled Leader' - Rictor has shown to be a very capable leader of the mutant children. He was able to plan out a precise date and time as to when the mutant children should arrive at and leave Eden. Rictor was also capable of leading the mutant children through a well-plot out route to the Canadian border, despite the Reavers unexpected arrival. Relationships Family= *Avalanche - Genetic Template/Biological Father |-|Friends= *Gabriela Lopez † - Former Ally and Savior *Wolverine † - Former Ally and Friend *X-23 Children - Friends **April **Bobby **Charlotte **Delilah **Erica **Gideon **Jackson **Jamaica **Joey **Jonah **Julie **Laura **Mira **Rebecca **Stephen **Tamara **Tomás |-|Enemies= *Donald Pierce † - Enemy and Attempted Captor **Reavers † - Enemies and Victims *X-24 † - Enemy *Zander Rice † - Enemy and Attempted Captor Trivia *In the comics, Rictor is not a clone of Dominic Petros and is instead the son of a Mexican arms dealer. *While Dominic Petros is listed as the the genetic template for Rictor, Rictor himself doesn't exhibit the power of seismic energy manipulation. However, Rictor does exhibit the mutant's power to manipulate the earth element. *During Peter David's run on the X-Force '' ''comic book, Rictor became romantically involved with Shatterstar. External links * * Category:Logan characters Category:Mutants Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Energy Blasts Category:Mexicans Category:X-23 Children Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Cameo